Ground anchors are used in a number of different contexts to secure objects to the ground. For example, ground anchors are commonly used to secure structures such as fabric enclosures, vehicles such as mobile homes or airplanes, sporting equipment, etc., to stabilize them and/or prevent theft. Disadvantageously, existing ground anchors have a number of deficiencies, and there is room for improvement.